Passionately
by gardenghost
Summary: What happens when the once dead Arch-Angel comes back with a proposition that could majorly help the Winchesters? Gabriel/Sam and some Dean/Cas...Smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all:)**

**Okay, so this is my very first **_**ever **_**fanfiction that will be posted...and I am kind of nervous about it. I just want to say that I will try to update everything ASAP...though I do have school and work so no promises...haha..so I am just going to start this now so you don't have to hear anymore of my inner ramblings:)**

**Porro!**

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Dean turn down this crappy music!" Sam had to shout over the AC/DC that was blaring out of the radio. Dean smirked at his little brother.

"Sammy, Sammy. How many times do we have to go through this? Driver picks the tunes and shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

Sam glared at Dean, "Don't _call _me Sammy! It's just Sam. Sammy is a chubby 12 year-old."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So run this by me again...what are we up against?"

Sam sighed and turned down the music himself, "Well, the behavior is Trickster-like, but instead of going after duche-bags, it's going after complete saints. All of them were involved in the community, they were all virgins...I mean they were so vanilla they made vanilla seem spicy."

Dean looked at the road ahead in deep thought. "So what, a Trickster gone rouge?"

Sam shook his head, "No, unless it just completely changed it's MO. All of the victims are still alive. But they are in a facility. All suffering from delusions and suicidal tendencies."

Dean grunted, "That can't be a trickster...does Bobby have any ideas?"

Sam shook his head, "He hasn't got a clue either...Maybe it's that 'Mother of All'? She could have created another species of monster."

Dean groaned loudly, "Ugh...I really hope not. I swear if I have to put up with another one of that stupid bitches expierements I'm gonna find her and kill her myself!"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we really don't need a new type of creepy-crawly running around."

Both brothers sat in silence, trying to name the creature they were going up against.

They were so caught up in his thoughts that they didn't hear the slight ruffle of feathers or smell the scent of mapple syrup.

"Hey there kiddo's! How've ya been?"

**Okay, I know this was a very short start, but I promise to make the following chapters longer...please review...I really would love to hear your opinions. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes...two chapters in one day! YAYA...I know the last chapter was really really short so I figured I would continue...**

**I am really excited now that I posted the first chapter...hopefully you like this on!**

**Porro!**

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean and Sam jumped in surprise. The Impala swirved and almost hit a tree.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean yelled. Sam looked behind his seat at the person who had said hello.

Hazzel eyes sparkled right back at him.

"G-Gabriel? I thought you were-"

Gabriel smirked, "Dead? Yeah, well I was. I went through the whole cliched routine...I saw my life flsh before my eyes, saw the great white light." He paused thoughtfully, "Well that could easily have been me. Anyway, I was dead as a doornail...then I came to in a field somewhere in Flagstaff, Arizona."

Dean glared at Gabriel from the rearview mirror, "Right, and we're going to believe a word you say. The only thing that proves you really died was that Casa Erotica DVD that _you _ made. How do we know that this isn't just another trick?"

Gabriel glared right back at Dean, "Well dean, I'm really here right now..but if you want proof, I'll give you proof."

He snapped his fingers and a long, silver blade appeared in his hand. "You guys should know what this Arch-Angel's blade..._my _blade. You know what is does to us."

Both brothers nodded. Gabriel rolled up his sleave and muttered a curse, then he sliced his forearm. Instead od blood trickling out form the wound, pure silver-blue liquid dripped down.

The brothers gaped at it, but it was Sam who asked the first question., "I-Is that your Grace, Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded, "Sure is Sammy...and no angel, no matter how powerful, can create fake Grace. It is impossible to do. So you see, it is really me!"

Dean looked convinced, but still suspicious, "Well great, so you're back in business...why did you come to us?"

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably in the back seat, "I just figured that you could use my help with your little problem."

Dean snorted with distaste, "Why would we want _your _help."

Sam elbowed Dean, making him shut up, "We could use his help. He could help us figure out what this thing is!"

Dean glared at Gabriel again, "We can't trust him Sam. He's a monsterand a dick."

Gabriel cleared his throat in annoyance, "You know I _can _hear you, Dean."

Dean, who had never taken his eyes off the Arch-Angel, deepend his glare, "Yeah, I know you can."

Gabriel smirked dangerously at him, "I like you kiddo, but I you are really pushing my buttons."

Sam glanced nervously between thje two of them. Dean, being the stuborn ass that he was, refused to back down. However, with Gabriel being an Arch-Angel and all, he refussed to also.

After about a minute of tense silence, Sam broke it.

""Look, I know you two aren't huge fans of each other, but we really need to work together on this."

Dean gave Sam a digusted look, " Really man? C'mon, this guy killed me a hundred times over just for shits and giggles. Then he trpped us in T.V. land...have you already forgotten about the metal ball to the nads?"

Gabriel smirked at the mention of his tricks, "They weren't deadly...well most of them anyway. I _did _bring you back eventaully, Dean. And it wasn't all for laughs. Both of those times I was trying to teach you two knuckle-heads a lesson. And since you _rarely _listen when you are told to do something, I showed you what would happen. What you needed to do."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you still killed me over and over again! You still made Sam suffer those six months without me!"

At the mention of that, Sam could have sworn he saw a flicker of hurt and regret. But it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Well it was necissary. Sam _needed _to know what it would be like with out you, and that you are his only weakness.

Dean chose to ignore that and turned to Sam, "You cannot be serious! about this."

Sam nodded, "I am Dean. We need his help. We have no idea _what _we're up against. We need Gabriel."

Gabriel beamed at Sam, "Kiddo, you just made my day! I'll help...but I want something in return."

Dean ans Sam's expressions turned wary, "What do you want, Gabriel?"

He waggled his eyebrows, "Oh, nothing much. Just a little something..."

Dean glared at Gabriel again, "What the hell do you want?"

He huffed an exasperated sigh, "Well I am not going to tell _you _Dean-o. This is between me and Sammy!"

Then, faster than either brothers could follow, Gabriel put two fingers on Sam's forehead and snapped his fingers, leaving Dean alone in the Impala.

**Well...there is chapter two...I hope it wasn't too bad... hahahaha:) I kind of like it...but it isn't my opinion that counts here...it is yours, so please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey:)**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I promise to not make so many gramatical mistakes this time...hahaha:)This chapter contains some fluf...not anything too girly..but fluff nonetheless.**

**So enjoy!**

**Porro!**

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Ugh! Gabriel, what the hell! Take me back to the Impala!"

Gabriel gave him a sly smile, "I don't think so Sammy. I really don't think you want Dean-o to see what we're going to get up to tonight.."

Sam paused for a second, "What the hell are you talking about? We aren't doing _anything _because you are going to take me back to the Impala _right now_!"

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, "Oh Sammy, that's what you think...but if you want me to join Team Free Will, you'll have to give me what I want."

Sam looked increadably pissed. His face morphed into bitch-face number 23, 'I am about to rip you fucking head off..._slowly_.'

"We aren't doing _anything _Gabriel...I don't care if you won't help us. And don't _call _me Sammy!"

Gabriel sighed loudly, "Now Sam, you said it yourself, you need my help. All you have to do is give me what I want, and I will help you two chuckle-heads fix the world again."

Sam eyed Gabriel thoughtfully. After a few minutes he let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine...what do you want?"

Gabriel grinned, "Hmmm...what do I want...?" He put a finger on his chin. Well...how about...a kiss?"

Sam's eyes widen with surprise, "What? Gabriel, there is no way in _hell _I am-"

He was cut off by Gabriel. He had crushed his lips against Sam's, kissing him roughly.

Sam struggled to get out of his grip, but it seemed Gabriel was using some of his angelic strength to keep Sam in place.

After a few minues Gabriel stopped and released Sam. He stood completely still, eyes wide. Gabriel just lounged on the wall oposite of the stunned hunter, looking him up and down.

"Wh-what the _hell_ was that?" Sam shouted. His hands balled up into fists.

Gabriel laughed at his reaction, "Well, I think it was a kiss."

Sam glared daggers at Gabriel, "Yeah, I know it was, but why the fuck did you kiss me?"

Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and walked toward him slowly, "C'mon Sam, you should know why."

Sam just shook his head, "I have no _idea _why you just raped my lips, but I swear if you don't start explaining yourself I will kill you very _slowly_."

Gabriel chuckled, My, my Sammy...such violence will get you no where."

Sam just continued to glare at him.

"Fine, fine...if you really want to know..." Gabriel paused, and took a deep breath as if what he was about to say was like a deep, dark secret that he had wished to keep hidden. "I like you Sam."

Sam snorted, "Yeah I know. You told Dean and I that in the Impala, but I want to know why you-"

Sam stopped short, his face morphed into a look much like he had been hit by a 5-ton elephant.

"Wait...when you say you 'like' me, what exactly do you mean?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Oh my Father, Sam...you are a dim one when it comes to this stuff. When I say I like you, I mean that I want to throw you on the bed, cover your entire sasquatch body with chocolate and whipped-cream, and lick it _all _off of you. It means I want to fuck like bunnies over and over, all night. Is that clear enough for you?"

Sam just looked at Gabriel stunned. After a minute, though, that looked turned into something completely different. Sam's eyes turned dark with lust, "Yeah, Gabriel, that is plenty clear enough."

**Yes...I am going to leave you here...MUHAHAHAHAHA! Please don't kill me...after all, a good cliff-hanger never hurt anyone, right...? So...please review...reviews are now my life... I count on them! So, did you like it, any suggestions on how the story should continue? REVIEW! lmao...**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are lucky that I love you sooooo much...I have niglected my homework to write this...not like that makes me sad or anything...hahaha**

**So anyway...I just want to say that I love everyone that reviewed...you guys are awesome! You brighten my day with your words of wisdom...or something like that:)**

**Anyway...this is not a Sabriel chapter...it is a Dean/Cas chapter..though it contains no graphic sex...that will come later:D**

**Now enough of me...let the story continue!**

**Porro! **

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Castiel, I need you down here..."

"Cas, c'mon man! It's an emergency!"

"Damnit Cas! Get your feathery ass down here! It's Sam, he's-"

"Dean...you pray too loud."

Dean shot out of the front seat of the Impala, "Fuck Cas, don't do that! Try coughing or something so I know you're there."

Cas nodded, "Of course Dean. Now what is it that Sam has done this time?"

"_Sam _didn't do anything. Your brother did." Dean huffed, a little pissed that Cas would just assume that Sam had done something wrong.

Cas' eyes narrowed slightly, "Raphael did something to Sam? Is he hurt...where is he?"

Dean shook his head, "No, it wasn't Raphael, it was your other dick brother...Gabriel."

Cas' shoulders tensed, and he tilted his head in confusion, "That is impossible, Dean. Gabriel is dead, you know this...you were there."

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah Cas, I know, that's what I thought...until the dick popped in and zapped Sammy away to God-knows-where, doing God-knows-what to him."

Cas' eyes widened, "He took Sam?"

Dean sighed exasperatedly, "No, Cas...I just said that for the hell of it...Sam is really hiding in the trunk."

Cas tilted his head in confussion, "Then whay did you call me here? And how did Sam fit in the trunk?"

Dean shook his head, "It's called sarcasm Cas, learn it."

Cas' confused stare cleared, "Oh, alright...I will try my best to find him, Dean."

Dean's tense posture losened a little, "Thanks man."

Cas just stared at Dean unblinkingly, "Did Gabriel say what he wanted from Sam?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. All he said was that the only way he'd help us is if he got something in return...then he just zapped himself and Sam somewhere...why?"

Cas' eyes shifted away from Dean nervously, "I..it's...I was just curious..."

Dean turned his full glare on Cas, "That is bull shit, and you know it! What's really the reason?"

He shifted nervously in the passanger seat. He knew what he was about to say Dean would not like...at all. "Well, Gabriel came to me as soon as he was raised. He warned me that he would be taking Sam for a while to 'get busy' with him...he told me not to worry, that Sam would be fine...he also told me not to tell you. But I believe Gabriel when he says that Sam will be safe...it is not like they could get hurt doing research any way...right?"

If Castiel thought that Dean would not like the news...that was the understatement of the century. Dean exploded. "WHAT? What the FUCK! Cas! Getting busy does not mean doing research..._especially _coming from that horny bastard Gabriel!"

Dean put a hand over his eyes and groaned, "My god...my poor baby brother is probably getting ravaged by a damn Arch-Angel as we speak..."

He paused and lifted the hand from his eyes away from his face and glared at Cas, "So you _knew _Gabriel was alive this whole time?"

Castiel looked down guiltily and shifted in his seat, "...perhaps..."

**Okie Dokie...there is chapter 4 all done! I kind of liek the whole Dean/Cas interaction in this chapter...I kind of picture Cas as a terrible liar...so yeah...**

**Anywho...I will try to update ASAP but I have to work...plus school is a bitch...so there might not be as many updates...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! I depend on them for my next chapters!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL:)**


End file.
